pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ordealis/Character thoughts and journal entries
This page will be used to document all of a character's thoughts, journal entries and scenes with other characters to provide insight on a character that isn't provided in the RP. Some entries will be of characters that have not yet been introduced to hint towards something that will be coming. Some entries may be of characters that will never be revealed to instead give a sense of what it happening at a certain place and time. 'Promise of Valhalla' A warrior recalls the events of his people being offered to work under the hand of the Empire or be slaughtered to another that was not there when the army arrived. Eight Virtues Here will be recorded Soir's time with his new companion as they come at odds with each other but also try to earn the other's favor. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" ! Righteousness |- |''In the grassy fields outside of Whitbalm...'' "Ow!.." Kasumi says after taking a kick to the face from Soir who had landed the blow after getting in close to land an Aerial Ace. Kasumi backs away from the Decidueye that had attacked her and rubs her face, "I thought you said you would go easy? A kick to the face isn't going easy y'know?!" "Well neither is trying to hit me with one of your arrows!" Soir says after crossing his arms. "You know I'm horrible at archery! I just learned Spirit Shackle not too long ago also. Besides, you did say this was practice it's not like I was going to land a hit on you with my arrows anyways!" Soir sighs and nods, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, you're right... sorry?" he gives the Decidueye in front of him an apologetic look and a charming smile. "Yeah yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you. Totally buying me something for that kick, though. I'll feel that for the rest of the day." Kasumi rubs her cheek and leans back, allowing herself to fall to the ground to sit down. "Why did you want to practice anyways? I thought you liked hitting trees when learning new moves and stuff?" Soir deadpans and gives Kasumi a resting stare, "I buy everything for you anyways." The female Decidueye grins at the answer. "But... and don't take this the wrong way, I wanted to practice fighting with you because I wanted someone I could easily beat." Soir heaves a sigh and slumps onto the ground beside Kasumi. Kasumi frowns and taps a wing against Soir's head, "Idiot. As much as I would defend myself I have a feeling you want to talk something out." Soir nods and smiles off the small hit from Kasumi, "Yeah... I actually wanted to talk to you about it because I don't want to mention it to Gloria, Freya, Ivan or anybody else because I have a feeling they would tell one another." "I heard innkeepers can keep secrets until the grave?" Kasumi references Donahue. "Yeah but I wanted your opinion since I know you wouldn't sugarcoat things for me since you... you know... like me? Not to say Freya's opinion would be horrible but she would tell me that I'm fine as I am or that what I'm going for shouldn't be bothering me." Kasumi nods in agreement, "Yeah, she does tend to give the gentle, selfless answers and stuff, but she was placed in a religious service for a good part of her life y'can't expect her to not be soft y'know? But what's bothering you? Good ol' young Kasumi will give you her honest answer." Soir sighs, finally speaking out about his issue, "I don't like how I'm not strong enough to compare to others you've seen or some from the Crusade. Not to mention Gloria... literally my best friend who doesn't care about being strong and I can't even beat her in a fair fight! When the Cabal came a week ago I didn't even stand a chance against Nimrud and got absolutely beat. Missed almost every opportunity to fight a god to be called a God-Slayer. Urgh, and what's more annoying is that the fight in the Necropolis isn't even public so no one but us and a few of the others know about it!" Kasumi frowns and moves to lay down beside Soir, stretching and resting her arms behind her head, "Yeah... I know how you feel. You know, I once had a fantasy about wanting to be a renowned thief that everyone would know the name of but never be able to capture or see before it's too late." "That actually sounds like a pretty nice dream." Soir snickers and keeps his eyes to the clouds on this sunny day, "Mine's similar except I wanted to be a hero. Then after realizing the closest I could be to being a hero was being one of the elite back home I forced myself to train a ton. I even evolved way earlier than the others and because of that I thought I would be great at fighting forever. That isn't really the case anymore... you know I even asked Tiamat if she could help me grow stronger just because I'm that desperate to match or become stronger than the others?" "... I think it's bad that you came to me with this because I'm pretty bias towards you since I like you but I say do what you want. Be true to yourself. If you want to cheat to get stronger why not? Help the bad guys a bit if it'll give you what you need? Go ahead. I'll stick with you no matter what you know? I think Freya would also, maybe Gloria, probably not, but you should do what you want. Don't let what anybody else says change your mind... a bit hypocritical of me to say that since I let you and Freya talk me down from stealing more but that was because I mostly did it for you two. You're the only two good friends I have, not sure Gloria and the others like me enough to call me a friend, so I'll always be there for you both." Kasumi turns her head to look at Soir, "I also think you're caring a bit too much about becoming strong but if being strong will make you happy I have nothing to say to that." Soir smiles at the detailed, honest response. Her answer may be bias, tremendously so, but he knows it is also her true opinion being the chaotic-neutral oriented person she is. "Thanks, Kas... you're great, you know that?" Kasumi smirks, "Oh, I know, but you don't know half of why~." A quiet groan echoes in Soir's head, "Speak to Gloria. Please. You will never wield me if you resort to evil measures." Amaterasu says. "This owl is far from righteous, her opinions will set you on a darker path. Gloria's will not." ''"I'll see about it... I wont do anything with the Cabal, I'm not that desperate anymore, but I think I will set out sometime later in the future just to see if I can find something to show myself, and you, I'm not weak." "You are not weak, just misguided. I highly suggest speaking with your close friend." Category:Blog posts